


Bring me up, bring me down

by magdalyna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charity Auctions, Come play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his dad dies, Stiles has to adjust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me up, bring me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OSeiSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSeiSan/gifts).



> The is for the Sterek Campaign's charity auction for Wolf Haven International 
> 
> My bidder was oseisan who prompted me with: 
> 
> "Stiles was officially an orphan by 16 and was adopted by this very young-to-be-dad-but-I-act-like-a-gruffy-old-man Derek Hale."
> 
> Which I hope I delivered.

Stiles gets the news from Deputy Jacobson. 

Hat in hand, looking like someone kicked his puppy as Stiles stands in the doorway in a ratty gym shirt and SpongeBob sleep pants. He remembers how his toes got cold waiting for Jacobson to get the words out. 

Some thugs decided to rob the liquor store, outside the city limits, almost to Humboldt County. Beacon Hills is dry, after all. 

His dad had answered the call, got loaded with lead in his stomach for his luck. 

So just like that, Stiles is orphaned at 16, with a house underwater in debt and a funeral to plan. 

*

He stays with Scott and his mom while Social Services tries to figure out what to do with him. Stiles knows Melissa makes just enough to scrape by on a nurse’s salary, but two teenage boys would definitely break the bank. 

So, he’s just as shocked as she is when Derek Hale petitions for custody. 

Derek Hale had blasted back into town a year or so ago, and the gossip mill seemed to think he was there to clear up the estate from the fire as quickly as possible. For some reason, he’d stayed. 

He had the house torn down and had a small two story rebuilt in its place, got a job as a mechanic. He went to town hall meetings and even joined a book club, if Dorris from the evidence locker is telling the truth. 

More relevant to Stiles is that Derek is painfully, exquisitely attractive. 

*

There really isn’t any reason Derek doesn’t look good on paper, so Stiles finds himself moving and then unpacking his things in Derek’s second bedroom one Saturday afternoon. Derek had paid off the debts to the house and Stiles wasn’t in a position to argue that he should take the money back from the bank. 

“We can get paint later, if you want.” Derek says, hoisting the box that has his computer stuff. 

The walls are an impersonal beige but there is a window with good light and the room is smaller than his old one. 

“Maybe.” Stiles shrugs, sitting on the new mattress. His dad had been saving to trade up his twin bed to a full mattress like this, taking more shifts.

“Come on, you go take a shower while I start dinner.” Derek tells him, setting the box down lightly. 

* 

Living with Derek is like having a roommate, almost. 

They play video games a few times, which Stiles is surprised to learn Derek is bad at, a cut off “My family was the outdoors type” muttered to him as the screen flashed ‘game over’ in bleeding typeface. Derek listens to old blues artists and doesn’t watch tv, much. 

Stiles does his own laundry and writes things on the grocery list and Derek does the shopping. They trade off on loading and unloading the dishwasher. It’s nice.

Derek gets up at the crack of dawn to work out in the basement, which Stiles finds creepy but Derek works out in sweatpants and nothing else which Stiles finds he appreciates.

His mood in the morning is sour, like a cat that got caught out in the rain. 

The one time he got drunk at a party, Derek grounded him. He’s still not sure how Derek smelled the alcohol on him, because he had downed a couple glasses of water before he’d left. Scott had been sucking face with a new girl, anyway. 

*

It had been an accident. 

Lacrosse practice had let out early so Stiles came home, still tired from running suicides. 

He just wanted to take a nap as soon as possible when he heard it. The soft moaning, coming from Derek’s room. Derek, obviously, since this was his day off. 

Stiles intentionally made his steps softer, to give Derek a sense of privacy, since the door was open just a crack, like Derek had closed it but it hadn’t shut all the way and Derek couldn’t be bothered to close it properly. 

He’s closer to the door now, in the hallway, where he can see it, the sliver of darkness.

Derek is still moaning, making little gasping sounds, when it happens. He comes and he says “Stiles” like it’s being ripped out of him. 

Stiles freezes. There’s a shuffling of sheets and then the even rise and fall of breathing. 

He makes his way to his room, closing the door firmly. 

He unbuckles his belt shakily, shoves a hand into his jeans, and forces them down with his boxers to his thighs. He wraps a firm hand around his cock, gives a few quick pumps before coming in his hand. 

Fuck.

*

Stiles is certain this is the reason they usually don’t let unrelated twenty-somethings get custody of teenagers, but he can’t find it in himself to care. 

The next time they’re both home on a Saturday, Stiles leaves his door open a crack as he jerks off, doesn’t cover his mouth when he says the name, this time. 

There’s a noise from the stairs, of wood creaking under uneven pressure. He smiles. 

*

Scott is over and they’re playing Halo in Stiles’ room when Scott asks about Derek.

“Are you ok, dude? How is he treating you?” Scott asks.

“Everything is great.” Stiles says and then asks about Allison. 

*

The anniversary of the fire comes and Stiles goes with Derek to the cemetery. It’s a crisp autumn day and when they get home Stiles makes his mom’s chili to warm them back up. 

Derek’s usually dry sense of humor, which compliments his own, is subdued but Derek has a smile around his eyes by the time they call it a night.

They’ve both lost so much but Stiles thinks they have something that might be worth it, if they’re together like this. If he can make Derek as happy as Derek makes him, he might be ok.

*

He gets home one day before Derek. He has maybe twenty minutes and he’s horny as fuck. 

Stiles starts to go into his room, tossing his backpack down but then he gets an idea. He turns and heads into Derek’s. He kicks off his shoes and undoes his belt, tugs down his jeans and boxers in one go before getting onto Derek’s bed. It’s bigger than his and he starfishes out, enjoying the space. 

He pinches at his nipples before trailing a hand down his stomach, scratching lightly at the hair before gripping himself and starting a fast and short rhythm. It’s rough without anything to slick up the process but he likes it like this, before precome starts beading at the tip of his cock. 

He can feel his orgasm building, low in his belly, and as his balls tighten and draw up he feels that familiar spark travel up and down his spine. He closes his eyes to ride through and he pumps himself, to draw it out. The blood rushing in his ears drowns out his heavy breathing. 

“Derek.” Stiles breathes out, almost a whisper. 

He opens them to find Derek standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb. 

Derek stalks over, no other word for it, and drags a finger through the mess on Stiles’ stomach, licks it. Stiles’ cock twitches and Derek smirks a little. 

“We should talk,” Derek says, before adding “clean up and meet me downstairs.”

*

Derek is sitting on the couch and when Stiles sits next to him he doesn’t pull away to give them space. Derek is always warm and Stiles had left his shirt off.

“You were in the library one day, looking at the movie selection. I was at the computer closest to the entrance, looking up the tax code. Once I saw you I couldn’t leave. I needed to be around you. I figured, I had time. Maybe, when you were on a break from college I could bump into you, maybe talk you into coffee.” Derek doesn’t look up from his mug of tea as he says this. “It wasn’t the best plan, but I didn’t want you to feel pressured before you were ready for this kind of commitment.” 

“Because that’s not creepy.” Stiles snorts. Derek grips the mug tighter.

“It’s a good thing I like you back, though. Kind of mitigates the creep factor.” Stiles bumps his shoulder against Derek’s. 

Derek stills. “I’m supposed to look out for you, Stiles. Going further, it’s not just wrong, it’s highly illegal. I’m basically your dad now.” He’s quiet as he says this.

“I just said I liked you back! Why would I tell anyone about it?” Stiles says, frustrated.

“Because you should be able to.” Derek says, voice gone sharp. 

Which, Derek has him there. But stubbornness is something he comes by honestly. 

Stiles gets up from the couch, turns to face Derek, meets his eyes as he gets to his knees in front of him. “Don’t push me away, please.” Stiles begs as he reaches for Derek’s belt. Derek stops him, his grip on Stiles’ wrists firm and tight with just one hand. 

With the other he undoes his belt, eyes fixed on Stiles. 

Derek starts jerking off, stripping his cock with long, slow strokes. Stiles is mesmerized. Derek’s cock is flushed red, almost purple at the uncut head, and he’s bigger than Stiles, almost four fingers. He finds his mouth watering and he wishes Derek would let his hands go so he could touch himself. 

Time slows, bends and contracts to just them, Stiles with his denim clad knees on the floor watching as Derek jerks off in front of his eyes, until finally, Derek gasps, bites out his name, shudders and comes all over Stiles’ face, neck and chest.

Derek releases his wrists and Stiles is glad this is a Friday night, because the marks from Derek’s hand are going to be there for a while. 

Stiles flexes his wrists and then swipes at the come on his cheek before licking it into his mouth. It’s salty and bitter, but he doesn’t really mind. It’s headier than his own. 

“So we’re doing this?” Stiles asks.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Against my better judgment.” He tells him and Stiles feels a flood of relief. With that, Derek grabs his arms and hoists him up, into his lap. Stiles grips the back of the couch as Derek licks at his chest and neck, cleaning him. 

Derek leans back, clearly satisfied with his work. Stiles frowns.

“What about my face?” He’s curious.

“It looks good on you. I want to be able to see it for a bit longer. And, when you go to wash your face tonight, you’ll be reminded of who you belong to. Aren’t you mine, Stiles?” Derek says quietly, forcing Stiles to come closer. 

Their breaths mingle now. 

“Yes, I am.” Stiles tells him and it’s true. 

“There’s just one more thing,” Derek says and his eyes flash blood red. 

_Oh_ , Stiles thinks. And bares his neck.


End file.
